User talk:InuKago
Can I own a Clan and do some images on chararts? [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 16:50, November 10, 2015 (UTC) Shadow please. (iloveshadow) [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 16:52, November 10, 2015 (UTC) Yo, could i possibly be leader of RC? I'd have my OC lead.'Hiddenstar' 21:15, November 10, 2015 (UTC) Okay, i'll add them now and finish later. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 16:19, November 11, 2015 (UTC) If be delighted! Let me go to practice,, I'll make the to be when I get home.'Hiddenstar' 20:43, November 12, 2015 (UTC) I was just wondering something dumb, i don't have to request to join ShadowClan do I? [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 16:09, November 13, 2015 (UTC) Yep. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 21:41, November 13, 2015 (UTC) Join Hi, it's me. Mind if I join your wiki? ~Spottedwing Am I allowed to make a Clan/Tribe/Other group? ~Spottedwing Okay. ~Spottedwing quick question, were we given permission to use WCCRP's chararts? i want to make some chararts, but i don't want any trouble either.'Hiddenstar' 22:18, November 12, 2015 (UTC) Oh I came up with good tribe names: Tribe of Setting Sun, Tribe of Howling Wolves, and Tribe of Falling Leaves. ~Spottedwing Sure,, I'll try to request to make her in a moment, just got back from my bro's game.'Hiddenstar' 23:37, November 13, 2015 (UTC) RE I will join a Clan. SkyClan's Meddy cat! Fennelmoon is a pale gray she-cat so pale she looks white with blue eyes. And I can be leader of that tribe. ~Spottedwing Mel... did you /ask/ to use blanks off of WCCRPW? — Flame ☀ 00:34, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Okay, just making sure. — Flame ☀ 00:36, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Also, could I possibly be an admin? — Flame ☀ 00:37, November 14, 2015 (UTC) I can be majorly active on here, but... okay. — Flame ☀ 00:39, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Alright thanks :) — Flame ☀ 00:41, November 14, 2015 (UTC) ---- Btw am I allowed to make the Tribe page? Or do you do it? ~Spottedwing hey, do you mind if i make my templates here that i made on WaW wiki? i can't stand copying and pasting the source code over and over.'Hiddenstar' 00:45, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Good idea silver. I'm used to the other template. ~Spottedwing ok. i am asking you to remove my blanks. 00:49, 11/14/2015 Wikia Wordmark Would you like me to make one? I'd be more than happy to, but you'll need to tell me what you all want on it and what to say. — Flame ☀ 00:50, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Alright, just give me the details. — Flame ☀ 00:51, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Alright, I'll get on it when I can! :) — Flame ☀ 00:56, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Finished. — Flame ☀ 01:26, November 14, 2015 (UTC) What do you mean? Something like this? — Flame ☀ 01:29, November 14, 2015 (UTC) I'm not exactly sure what you mean, but I can try. What Clan do you want me to do? — Flame ☀ 01:31, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Your timestamp should be in your Preferences, so check their to remove it. I think it should be something like "SUBST:#time: h:i:s".'Hiddenstar' 01:33, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Nah it's fine. I'd love to. :) — Flame ☀ 01:35, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Cool xD If we were the same age, you'd be 12 days older. — Flame ☀ 17:39, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Congrats! I wish you a very early happy b-day, oh and here: https://join.me/185-719-263 — Flame ☀ 17:43, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Awww, okay. And WC? — Flame ☀ 17:45, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Oh, yeah, I already did. — Flame ☀ 17:46, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Oh, yeah, sure. — Flame ☀ 17:49, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Btw, I finished the Wikia Wordmark. Take a look :) — Flame ☀ 17:56, November 14, 2015 (UTC) It already is added to the photos o.o — Flame ☀ 18:01, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Could I be second inn posting order? — Flame ☀ 18:19, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Okay, thanks. — Flame ☀ 18:22, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Is Windstar the first leader of WC? — Flame ☀ 18:48, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Okay, thanks. And shouldn't we wait for Patch? — Flame ☀ 18:50, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Alright, I'll post. — Flame ☀ 18:52, November 14, 2015 (UTC) I could help with the rules as well. *cough totally didn't stalk fern's talk cough* — Flame ☀ 19:08, November 14, 2015 (UTC) sure 19:09, 11/14/2015 Ok xD — Flame ☀ 19:11, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Could you link me to the Rules page? — Flame ☀ 19:12, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Do you want me to make unmade pages ? — Flame ☀ 21:28, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Sure, I'd love to have one. Which ones are open to take? — Flame ☀ 21:13, November 16, 2015 (UTC) sure, i guess. 22:01, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Alright. name and stuff?? — Flame ☀ 20:57, November 17, 2015 (UTC) here's my bab: lanky black molly of an oriental descent, her name's Raptorpaw (raptor being the birds of prey). 02:33, November 18, 2015 (UTC) So, I have an idea, I am going to have Shaddowstar be pregnant but she doesn't know she is until she has the kits, do you have any ideas who could be the dad? [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 15:14, November 30, 2015 (UTC) hello Sorry I was inactive here, I was busy on other wikis, but I am back. Am I allowed to leave a message asking people to join WAW on the forum? Once more unto the breach dear friends 15:30, November 30, 2015 (UTC) I will, I will just leave one messag of the forum. Once more unto the breach dear friends 15:32, November 30, 2015 (UTC) Sure, I'll take one. Is there a choice of who I get or — Flame ☀ 18:23, November 30, 2015 (UTC) Alright, I'll take one from Wind :) — Flame ☀ 18:25, November 30, 2015 (UTC) Aight, thank ye. Should I make a name and desc and page and etc? — Flame ☀ 18:28, November 30, 2015 (UTC) Alright. — Flame ☀ 18:29, November 30, 2015 (UTC) Alright, I'll make some, i have a thing for making evil cats anyway. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 17:26, December 1, 2015 (UTC) Sure, Blazeheart doesn't have any interest in having a mate at the moment so it'll probably take awhile before she starts to like him. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 20:24, December 1, 2015 (UTC) Can Blizzardwind of Thunderclan be a medicine cat apprentice ~Shorewillow Okay then he can be a warrior ~Shorewillow Thanks I made the pages alright, his warrior name will (obviously) be Swampgator. 22:10, January 5, 2016 (UTC) Um. Mink... Can you like - not steal The Great War and the photo of Ace from WITF??? Thanks... — Flame ☀ 02:03, January 7, 2016 (UTC) posted. 18:08, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Yeah from time to time. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 19:12, January 12, 2016 (UTC) Hello Why did you delete my turtorial? If you did, please undelete it just long enough to that I can copy and paste the content, I will not use the content on a different wiki, but will save it to the notes application on my computer. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 19:24, January 20, 2016 (UTC) Frankly, I don't get that, but I expect it. Just please undelete it for a few minutes so that I have the time to copy the content, I worked hard on it and don't want it lost forever. Then you can delete it, but I want to have my content saved somewhere. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 22:09, January 20, 2016 (UTC) I know how to do it. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 16:15, January 21, 2016 (UTC) Just go to: and enter the name of the page. Since it is breaking the policy, I am not asking you too keep it undeleted I just want you to undelete for a few minutes so that I can copy the source of the page, and paste it into my notes application on my computer. If you don't want to, I guess that is okay but I would much prefer to have my content stored somewhere. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 02:20, January 23, 2016 (UTC) ...? Idc 20:30, January 26, 2016 (UTC) I just couldn't resist I joined! 21:23, January 26, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, you can just put them up for adoption. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather''��]] 20:03, February 2, 2016 (UTC)